coyoteragtimeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
July
July (ジュライ Jurai?) is a combat android and one of Marciano’s Twelve Sisters. Madame Marciano the owner/employer of the Sisters is a cyborg. As such she is incapable of having children and this may be a factor in the bitterness that she displays. January and all of her sisters are the daughters that Marciano could never have. In addition to being her own personal hit squad the Sisters act as her servants and children. July is voiced by Akiko Kawase (Japanese) and Nancy Novotny (English). Appearance July is appears to be in her late teens or early twenties. She has dark brown hair but her eye color is never revealed, she always has a slit-eyed smile on her face. Her maids outfit is armless with past-the-elbow, fingerless black gloves. Her skirt has a long slit in it. Her overall costume seems to have some Oriental influence to it. Doubtless her costume is made to give her maximum freedom of movement for her martial arts. She stands about 5’6” tall and is heavy due to the android body. Also, due to how her body is built she's the most physically mature looking of all the sisters especially in regards to her large breast size. Personality Like June, July doesn’t talk too much. But this may simply be because she plays one of the smallest parts in the anime. She seems to enjoy her work the same as all of her sisters, in fact based on one of her few speaking parts, she may be a little competitive with them. However, she does say some words in Episode 7. We have very little to play with as far as July’s motivations and personality. She is usually only in the background and she only rarely has a speaking part. July always has an innocent little smile on her face, even when she is killing. Most of the time, she is seen she is slicing up some poor soul who never even managed to get a shot off at her. From these cameos, it looks like she rarely leaves survivors. Power\Tactics July effectively attacks with a katana in Episode One and she does so with blinding speed. A guard has his gun out and tells her to raise her hands; she draws her sword and kills him before he can react. This is the only time, other than background shots, that we see her in action with personal weapons. She is shown on numerous occasions carrying the katana and it seems to be her only weapon. It is clear that she is deadly with it. She is a good space fighter pilot. It seems all of the Sisters are. It is claimed by some that she is the strongest of all the Sisters and if this is the case she might be the most dangerous. Her added STR also means that she can leap further than the other sisters. She is fast on her feet and can often close on a victim before they have a chance to bring ranged weapons into use. She is skilled in Kenjutsu and Karate. Quotes *“Okay, I’m gonna go get‘em first!” Category:Characters Category:Female Characters